


Christianity

by Transformersfan123



Series: Halflings [6]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Sixth in the Halfling series. Aro had sworn he would never give it serious thought, but he wanted his snow leopard back. So he picked up the book that he hadn't ever touched. Once he opened it, would it change him? He wasn't sure. So he opened it and started at the beginning.





	Christianity

"I cannot believe you! You _dare!_ Even after all these years to see the _damage_ that blasted religion has caused!" Aro raved.

"No it hasn't! Look at the _good_ it's done, Aro, please!" Caius begged.

"No! You and your mate, get out of my sight!"

Tears streamed down Caius' face. "Look, just talk to Jasper! He can explain things to you!"

"What would that hick know about Christianity?" Marcus demanded haughtily.

"He converted both of us!" Alice spat.

Caius laughed, the sound bathed in misery. "You know that's not right, A.M."

She curled against him, smiling. "Right. Holy Spirit converts."

"Shut up!" Aro barked. "Go to your room! Now!"

Caius looked at Alice and she looked up at him, her eyes guarded. _'You always wanted an opportunity.'_

Caius swallowed and straightened. "No. You will hear what I have to say in the matter."

Aro blinked at him in shock. "What?"

Alice shook him in encouragement, and Caius took a deep breath. "You are against something you don't even try to understand. You never understood the Jews three thousand years ago, and when Jesus came along, you dismissed him before you even listened to his teachings. You were beyond 100% sure that he would fade like everybody else. Well guess what? Two thousand years later, his teachings are raging across the world!"

"Yes, creating dissention in their wake!"

"The truth tends to do that, Aro. The truth won't be suppressed. It will gnaw at you until you either accept it or deny it. You're just trying to decide without listening!"

"I don't have to listen to that _skoupídia_ to know that it is dead wrong!" Aro said, his anger now palpable.

"Just give it a chance, Master," Alice said softly. "We'll answer all the questions you have and—"

There was a blur and a crack, and Alice stumbled back, touching her cheek where she'd been slapped. Tears welled in her eyes as Caius hurried over to help her up. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"I wanna go home to Daddy," she whispered.

"Then let's go."

They turned and began walking away.

"Get back here!" Aro growled.

They didn't turn back. The coven stared after them then hesitantly began murmuring to each other. Aro strolled to his chair and sat down, staring at the door and waiting for his covenmates to come back in. After two hours the door hesitantly opened. The room went silent as Ambra shyly walked in.

"What do you want, woman?" Aro demanded.

"Mr. Caius told me to give you this."

She set the black bundle down on the floor then turned and hurried out.

"We should get rid of her," Aro said distastefully as he blurred over to the bundle. He picked it up and it parted to reveal their covenmates robes. They unfurled and there was a clatter as two gleaming silver crests hit the ground. The room was frozen as the implication hit them right where it hurt. They…weren't coming back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro was staring at the book. Well, actually, glaring was more accurate. Carlisle had given it to him as a present before he'd gone to America. It had laid there, untouched, for over a hundred years, yet it was preserved perfectly because of the blond vampire's efforts. The question burned in his mind. Did he dare to pick it up and study it? Well, it would bring Caius and Alice back to him.

The two halflings had taken up residence in Carlisle's coven for the past two months. Aro couldn't be jealous because the doctor had assured him that they weren't looking to be a part of his coven. They just needed a friendly ear. But they also weren't coming back because Aro wouldn't let them go to church and study the Word.

Aro swallowed and dusted off the Bible, sneezing hard as the dust got into his nose. He shook his head to clear it and picked up the book. Though he had vampire strength, it was very weighty, and he felt as if he couldn't hold it. But he was determined and carried it over to the chair. He opened it up to the first chapter. _'No,'_ he thought. _'They call it a book. Though how you can have a book within a book is beyond me.'_ Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

It was written in English, and was in the King James. It was a first edition King James, which was impressive. But everything faded as Aro read through Genesis, which was a pretty accurate history, from what he could tell. Then Exodus, during which he remembered the stories from the Egyptians. Then Leviticus, which fascinated him by the sheer number of laws that this God imposed upon his people. Next was Numbers, which was rather dry, but Aro was shocked by the preciseness of the numbers of the people. Maybe there was something to this Bible stuff. Deuteronomy came next, and at the end, Aro was rather saddened by the death of Moses. He was a good man from what he could tell.

Just as he turned to Joshua, there was a knock at the door. Aro jumped as if he'd been caught doing something bad, quickly putting the Bible back in its place before opening the door. Jane was standing there.

"Yes?" Aro asked, keeping his emotions in check.

"There is a vampire who exposed himself to three humans. The humans are dead, but the vampire awaits your judgement."

"Right. Let us go see this vampire," Aro growled; he didn't growl because of the vampire's actions. He growled because his reading time was interrupted. He mentally paused as he walked with Jane to the main chamber. He _wanted_ to read that book? What was _wrong_ with him?!

But the truth was, he was hooked. Once the execution was done, he asked not to be disturbed save the important things then hurried back toward the study. He locked the door so Marcus would know he didn't want him in there then grabbed the Bible and blurred back to his chair. He didn't put the book down until he'd finished the Old Testament. He then sat back and thought through what he'd read. It was a fascinating book. It had had poetry and prophecy and history! It was the greatest book of the ages! Aro frowned. He had so many questions. Maybe the New Testament would answer his questions?

He flipped the page and found himself reading another genealogy. Even more fascinating! If he wanted to, he could trace this Jesus back to the Adam that was mentioned in the beginning of the Bible! He smiled. If this was false, when had they started making up names?

Aro sped through the New Testament and found himself confused by the final book. It was a book of prophecy, and it talked of the end. Well, he was confused by the rest of it, too. There was the stoning of Stephen and the ministry of Paul. But the most confusing thing, by far, was this _Jesus_. Questions burned in his mind, much more fiercely than before. What was he to do? He needed answers! But who to go to? Carlisle and Caius and Alice were out. After all that grandstanding? No. Not happening. But…Caius had said that that country boy, Jasper, could answer his questions.

The Volturi leader sat there contemplating for a while then got up and went to the desk. He got out the ink and a quill then sat down and began to pen a letter.

_Jasper Whitlock,_

_If you cannot keep a secret, do NOT read any further and burn this letter. I have some questions about that religion that you practice, and I do not want anybody else to know about it. Especially not Alice, Carlisle, or Caius. If you cannot answer the questions, I expect you to be honest and tell me so, not make up answers just to convert me. If you write back, I will know that you will answer the questions. I will ask only one in this letter, and here it is._

_What is the difference between Judaism and Christianity?_

_Cari saluti,_

_Aro_

He sealed the letter in the envelope, addressed it, then hurried to Ambra. She looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Aro?"

"Please mail this. Expect a reply in a week or two. If none arrives, do not worry about it."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Ambra dear?"

"Yes?"

"Tell no one. Or else. And you bring it to me yourself. By _my_ orders."

She swallowed and nodded. Aro went back to his study. Now all he could do was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door, and Aro put the Bible away and opened it. Ambra stood there with Marcus. She looked frightened and he looked angry.

"This woman says she has something for you, and that you ordered her to bring it to you herself. Is this true?"

"Yes. Go now, Marcus."

Once Marcus was gone, Aro held out his hand. Ambra slipped the letter out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Good girl. Go back to your desk."

"Yes, sir," she said, trembling as she half ran away. Aro didn't blame her. She had never been this deep into their home before.

Aro shut the door and locked it. He opened the letter and sat down in his chair to see what Jasper had said. Though the penmanship was clearly written painstakingly, it was quite messy, contrasting to the clarity of the message.

_Aro,_

_Because I know Caius, I know that secrecy can be important. I would encourage you to share your curiosity, but I will understand if you don't. I will keep your secret._

_Now, to your question._

_Judaism and Christianity are very similar in some regards. Jews believe in the Old Testament as much as Christians. It is the New Testament in which their differences arise. It all boils down to Jesus. That's the focal point of this letter._

_If you read Isiah and Micah and other prophetic books, you will find references to a Savior, or Messiah, that will come to bear the punishment due to us as sinners. Christians believe that Jesus Christ was that Messiah. Jews do not. They also do not see Jesus as being God, which he was._

_There are many references to the sacrifice of Jesus, including in the Psalms. Look up Psalm 22:14-18. Isaiah 53:3-6 is also referencing Jesus. After you read that, read each Gospel account form the garden scene on. See if you can spot the connection._

_The difference could be explained this way, as well. I assume you have read Leviticus, if not, I suggest reading it. If you take the time to count the laws, they add up to 613. The Jews had to follow_ every single one. _If they didn't do so perfectly, which none of them could, they weren't good enough to get into Heaven. The only one who could follow the Law perfectly was Jesus Christ. He is the only one worthy to get into Heaven based on his own merit. And he suffered and died for our sins so that we could get into Heaven with him._

_So, to sum it up, the Jews still rely on the Torah and the laws to get to Heaven, on their own merit, which is never going to be enough, while Christians know that they can do nothing on their own to get to Heaven, and have to rely completely on Christ's finished work at the Cross._

_Basically the differences between Judaism and Christianity comes down to this: Jesus Christ is the son of the Living God, also known as God the Son, and is a part of the Holy Trinity, along with God the Father, and God the Holy Ghost. The Jews deny Jesus' deity, therefore, they deny a part of the Trinity, which means they deny a part of God Himself. That is unacceptable in the eyes of God, therefore Judaism is no longer the religion through which He works._

_If you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate to ask._

_I await your response._

_Jasper Whitlock_

Aro dashed over to the Bible and pulled it out and began to read. How had he not noticed the connection before? It was so obvious now that Jasper had pointed it out! He laughed and shook his head in disbelief. Questions rang through his head and he ran over to his desk, sitting down. He reread the letter then took a deep breath.

_Jasper Whitlock,_

_Thank you for your quick response. I greatly appreciate you keeping this a secret. I also enjoyed the way you drew connections between the Old and New Testaments. I didn't notice that the three times I've read through the entire book. But I'm afraid that your letter only raised more questions._

_For example, what exactly is the Torah? What is the Trinity? I thought there was only one God, but from the way you're talking, there's three! Was Jesus a man or God? And then there are the different gospel accounts. There are some discrepancies. One example I can recall at the moment is the fact that one account says that two angels are present at Christ's tomb, while another only mentions one._

_Cari saluti,_

_Aro_

Aro hurried to Ambra and handed her the letter. No instructions were needed this time. She just nodded and turned back to her work. Aro walked back to his study and settled in to read through the books of prophecy again, this time paying attention to the connections to the Gospels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jasper! You've got a letter!" Carlisle called from the kitchen.

Jasper blurred down and took it from Carlisle. Caius and Alice were rather…engaged on the couch, but they were married now, so he ignored them, hurrying up to his room and closing the door then locking it. He locked the window, too, then drew the curtains. He walked over to his new desk and turned on the desk lamp before opening the letter. He couldn't help but smile as he read. Aro's curiosity was refreshing. It reminded him of Caius all those years ago. He hadn't had answers to all of the albino's questions, but he'd answered enough of them that he came back for more.

Jasper grabbed a pen then painstakingly began to write the letter. He wanted to be neat for Aro, who seemed to be neat so effortlessly.

_Aro,_

_Your curiosity is good. That is how we learn._

_The Torah is simply the first five books, namely Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. It is a Jewish term._

_The Trinity is a bit more difficult. There is indeed only one God, but He manifests himself into three persons. They are in the perfect relationship with each other. Consider your relationships with Caius and Marcus. In relation to that, you would be at the top of the triangle, like the Father, and the bottom two would be them. Unlike you three, they never fight or argue. They live in perfect harmony, if you can imagine that._

_The answer to your third question is yes. Jesus was a man, fully and completely. And he was God, fully and completely. Nothing more to it. Or nothing more that we can understand. How are we to understand something so radical, so unbelievable? Yet, I believe it, and so do Alice and Caius. And Carlisle and Edward, too. I hope to guide you toward belief, but for the moment, I am content to answer each question you have to the best of my ability._

_As for the discrepancies, there aren't any. For the one you mentioned, Mark 16:5 doesn't say there was two, but it doesn't say that there was only one, either. It just didn't mention the other angel. The others are also explained by the same thing: viewpoint. The gospels were written by different men. What Peter thought was important to emphasize, Matthew, Luke, and John did not. The same goes all the way around._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Jasper_

Jasper set the pen down and reread it. He quickly added a note at the bottom.

_P.S Just so you know, the gospel of Mark was written_ by _Mark, but it is actually the account of the apostle Peter._

Jasper sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it then went down and slipped it in the mailbox, putting the flag up. A throat cleared behind him, and Jasper jumped, spinning around to see Caius, Edward, and Alice. He blushed, and they laughed.

"Distracted?" Alice teased.

"Um…" Jasper hoped they didn't ask. He didn't want to have to lie. To his relief, they didn't.

"So, I'm hungry. Let's go out somewhere," Caius said.

"Sure," Jasper said. "Does Papa know?"

"I told him," Edward assured him.

"We drivin' or runnin'?"

"We'll drive."

They were soon at a pizzeria. Caius was studying Jasper.

"What's wrong, Jazz?"

"Huh?"

"You're awfully quiet. And you're blocking your mind."

"Oh…Well, Ah was just…thinkin'."

"About what, big brother?" Alice asked, munching on a breadstick.

Jasper cringed internally. He would have to lie. "There's this kid Ah've been talkin' to on mah library days. He's lookin' inta Christianity, and he's askin' questions."

"What's his name?" Edward asked, sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

"He's…He don't want nobody ta know who he is. He comes from an atheistic background, and don't want people lookin' inta it."

"Come on, we won't tell anybody!"

"No. He made me promise," Jasper said sternly.

They left it alone after that until their pizza got there. They gave thanks then began to eat. Caius swallowed a bite of extra cheese then wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"What kind of questions?"

Jasper considered this. He couldn't see the harm in sharing the questions. They were questions that anybody might have.

"Stuff lahke the differnce between Jewish beliefs and Christian beliefs. Wuz Jesus a man or God. Trinity stuff. 'Mistakes' 'n' stuff. Things lahke that."

"Ah," Caius said. "So he's like I was? No base at all?"

"Rahght," Jasper said with his mouth full of a bite of pepperoni.

"Swallow first, Jazz," Alice said distastefully.

He did so. "Sorry."

"You must keep us informed of this kid, even if you won't tell us his name," Edward said with a smile.

"Sure."

Jasper took another bite, wondering how long this would go on. He really did believe that Aro should tell Caius, but for now, Jasper would respect his wishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The correspondence continued for three months, during which they both began sharing details of their lives. Aro had been abused violently by his father as well, who was also a drunk. Jasper told of what had happened with his sister, the branding irons, the whips and the beatings. Aro was astounded that Jasper could claim to love a God who had, in Jasper's own words, "ordained the good gift of my suffering for His glory."

Yet…he did.

Aro was signing off on another letter when there was a knock on the door of his study. He sealed the addressed envelope and put it in the inner pocket of his robes before dashing over to answer the door. Marcus was there.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright, Aro?"

"I am fine. Why?"

"This door has been locked for months. What happened to this room being for me and Caius, too?"

"I…I have been going through some things. Forgive me and come in."

Marcus did so and settled in his chair, sighing. "What have you been going through?"

Aro immediately looked embarrassed, which caused Marcus to sit up straight. Aro tried to play it off. "Oh, nothing in particular."

"Liar," Marcus said dryly.

"What makes you say that?"

Marcus gave him a look then stood and walked over to the desk where the Bible lay open to the book of 1 Corinthians 5.

"'For I verily, as absent in body, but present in spirit, have judged already, as though I were present, concerning him that hath so done this deed, In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, when ye are gathered together, and my spirit, with the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, To deliver such an one unto Satan for the destruction of the flesh, that the spirit may be saved in the day of the Lord Jesus,'" Marcus quoted.

Aro moaned in embarrassment, sinking into his own chair and covering his face.

"Please, Marcus, don't tell anybody!"

"You've been studying the Bible all this time?"

"I…yes," the older vampire answered weakly.

"And all the letters are to Caius?"

"What?"

"Ambra mentioned, at threat of death I might add, that you've been sending letters, but that's all she would say."

"Poor woman," Aro muttered. Marcus was waiting for an answer, so Aro shook his head. "No. They're not to Caius. Caius doesn't even know about it, nor do Alice or Carlisle."

"Well then who are you writing to?"

Aro sighed, resigned as he stood and pulled out a stack of papers. He handed Marcus the top one, and Marcus sat down to read.

_Aro,_

_Don't be embarrassed about what your father did. My father was just as bad, if not worse. He actually made me rape Alice. She claims it wasn't rape, but it certainly wasn't willing on either of our parts. By no means am I saying what those men did was right. Not at all. But to me, God ordained the good gift of my suffering for His glory. What else could it be for?_

_Think about it. I would never have become a Christian if it weren't for the cruelty of my father. In God, I was promised a perfect Father. I was skeptical, but wanted it badly. Carlisle was a different matter when I found him, but that's not relevant right now. After a painful personal journey through the Bible several times as a boy, I finally decided that I would take what was promised. I haven't regretted it. Not even with Maria deciding to, to put it lightly, abuse me over the fact that I was a Christian. In fact, there's an interesting story about Caius in regards to that, but I'll let him tell you when he comes home. He's getting restless here. He misses his coven dearly, and so does Alice. She misses Jane in particular, while he misses you and Marcus._

_Now, to your question about predestination._

_I personally believe that predestination is true. Now, does that mean that God predestines people to go to Hell? To put it bluntly, yes. In response to that answer, doesn't God, who is sovereign above all, have the right to do with his creation as he sees fit? Some people are destined for Hell, but they still have no excuse. Romans 1:20 says very plainly. "For the invisible things of him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even his eternal power and Godhead; so that they are without excuse…" That means that through creation alone, people can see evidence of God, so they can't make the excuse of ignorance when the Judgement comes._

_Hopefully this clears some things up for you._

_Awaiting your next letter,_

_Jasper_

"Jasper?!" Marcus gasped, standing in shock. "You've been corresponding with that back country hick about the Bible?"

Aro nodded. "He is surprisingly knowledgeable about it. He's studied it for over a hundred and fifty years."

Marcus reread the letter. "Wait, you told him about Keteus?"

"Um…yes."

"But it took you five hundred years before you'd talk about your father with Caius and me! You've only been writing to him for…for…"

"Three and a half months," Aro said in a small voice.

"Oh, Aro, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't know," Aro sighed. "Mayhap it was a mistake to write to him like this. I was just curious, and I didn't want to write to Carlisle or Caius or Alice. Not with all the grandstanding I've done in front of them about the evils of Christianity. Jasper was my last hope. So I wrote him. We've written back and forth thirteen times total, including the letter I just wrote. He really knows what he's taking about. He always uses Scripture to back himself up. He's answered every question I have with clear, concise answers that make perfect sense."

"So…are you going to become a Christian?" Marcus asked slowly.

"I…don't know," Aro admitted. "This religion makes more sense than Zeus and Hera and such. Or Baal, as Caius hailed from. I don't know how to connect everything, but what is connected is so in tune with every other connection that it sings with the truth. I'm not ready to become one just yet, but every time we write, I get closer, centimeter by centimeter."

Marcus nodded. "When are you going to tell Caius?"

Aro flinched, sinking back into his chair. "I don't know how to even bring it up. After everything that I've said about it…"

"You're just going to have to swallow your pride."

"Only by pride cometh contention: but with the well advised is wisdom," Aro muttered.

"What?"

"Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall."

"Aro?" Marcus asked concernedly.

"Pride brings a person low, but the lowly in spirit gain honor."

"Aro, please, what are you talking about?"

"Quoting."

"Quoting…the Bible?"

"Yes. Proverbs 13:10, Proverbs 16:18, and Proverbs 29:23."

"Proverbs?"

"It is a book of wisdom, mostly written by Solomon, who was the wisest man who has ever or will ever live."

"I…see," Marcus looked away. "I suggest telling Caius."

"I will. Not yet. But I will."

Marcus nodded. "Mind if I read the rest of the letters?"

"Sure. Just don't tell the rest of the coven."

There was another nod then Marcus took the letters and began to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro ran as fast as he could. They were in America going to Texas. Alice had met them in New York, screaming about Maria catching the rest of the family. She was in tears, sobbing that they weren't fast enough. She suddenly froze, and the rest of the coven froze, too. There was Maria, and she was standing in front of Jasper and Caius, who were both naked, bleeding heavily on the ground with their hands tied. Aro was horrified, and was about to step forward when the bitch spoke.

"Tell me, why do you submit yourselves this? Just deny him."

"Ah'd rather die," Jasper snarled.

"He didn't exist."

"There is more historical evidence fer the existence of Jesus Christ than Alexander the Great," Jasper replied stubbornly.

"No there isn't."

"Tacticus and Lucian are Romans that recorded the crucifixion," Caius replied. "And then there's Josephus, who was a Jew."

Maria cracked both of them across the face and they hit the ground hard. "So he existed, so what? That doesn't mean he rose from the grave, and Jasper says that that is the cornerstone belief of Christianity."

"What else coulda happened?" Jasper replied. "There was no way they hallucinated. Group hallucinations don't happen, 'specially at differnt times and places."

"If you say it was legend, made up decades later, pretty much all of the historical evidence would have to be rejected," Caius added.

"Then there's the stupid one where he recovered from his inj'ries," Jasper said helpfully. "But if'n ya read what he went through, there's no way to splain it where it makes sense."

Maria roared, and her coven raced forward to tear into them. Aro, who had been considering what the two halflings had been saying, snarled at the attack.

"Jane. Disable the vampires. Leave Carlisle and his family alone."

"Yes, sir," she said politely.

The vampires immediately dropped down hard, screaming. Jane smirked as they went forward. Caius and Jasper were bit all over and blood was leaking out. Carlisle ran forward, grabbing Jasper, heedless of the blood that immediately started staining his clothes as Alice did the same for Caius. Aro gestured at Jane, and she stopped.

Maria gasped as she was picked up by Demetri and Felix and held firm. Aro slipped close, grabbing one of her hands and holding it up.

"What is on your hands?"

"Um…b-blood?"

"Whose blood?"

"Caius'."

"And?"

"Jasper's…"

"Why do you insist on torturing a member of the Volturi and his brother?"

"I…I didn't realize that it was—"

"Do not lie to me Maria."

"Or what?" Maria demanded.

"Alec. Come here."

Maria stiffened as the boy walked forward. She began struggling fearfully, her eyes wild. Aro smiled, placing his hands on Alec's shoulders and patting them.

"Now, are you going to behave?" She nodded, still struggling. "What gives you the right to hurt them?"

"I can hurt Jasper all I want. He's _mine."_

Carlisle surged to his feet and slapped her as hard as he could.

"I told you, bitch, Jasper is _mine_ , not yours!" the blond vampire spat, his British accent strong.

Aro laughed heartily. "I am impressed. You just managed to rile the calmest, most controlled vampire I have ever met."

She didn't answer, eyes glaring hotly at Carlisle. "I created him. His power is mine to control."

"Power?" Aro asked, interest piqued.

"Not now, Aro," Alice said angrily. "Kill her. She won't be missed."

"You will speak to your master in respect, Alice May. Keep that in mind," Aro said lightly as he looked Maria up and down. "But you are right. Tell me, Maria Ramirez, why should I let you live? You attacked a coven that I like. You attacked two members of the Volturi, capturing one of them to torture in your own twisted way. I would ask why you were torturing them, but it was pretty clear. I suppose you were doing them a favor."

"Favor?" Maria asked. Everybody there was confused. "How was I doing them a favor?"

"'My brethren, count it all joy when ye fall into divers temptations; Knowing this, that the trying of your faith worketh patience.'"

There was dead silence for a few moments then Maria laughed. "You sound like Jasper. 'Oh, Maria I don't want to kill anymore for 'thou shalt not kill.' What, does the great Volturi leader study the scriptures?"

Aro didn't respond, keeping his face still. "I think I should kill you."

She sobered immediately. "You can't!"

"Oh, I think you'll find that I can."

Maria began trembling as Aro stared at her, his red eyes practically glowing with hatred. Then he stepped back.

"Release her."

He was obeyed immediately, though he could feel everybody watching as she dropped to the ground.

"You will never touch Jasper or Caius or any of the Olympic or Volturi covens again. If you do, I will personally kill you where you stand. After Jane and Alec torture you. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Maria said, looking grateful.

"Now leave."

She and her coven ran away as fast as they could. Aro knelt down beside Caius, who looked worse than Jasper, though there were more bites on the younger halfling.

"Caius? Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

"I'm hallucinating."

"You are? What did you see?"

"You quoting the Bible."

Aro snorted and lifted him up.

"Let us get to your house, Carlisle, then you can treat them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius was settled in a bathtub, and Aro was lightly washing him. The water was stained red. The rest of the coven was wandering around outside, relishing the sunlight on their faces. The Cullen's house was located in a forest. About half a mile of trees separated the residence from the road, and the forest went back for miles upon miles on the other three sides, giving all of them plenty of time and space to vanish.

Caius was lifted from the hot water and toweled off before being taken into Edward's room and deposited on the bed. Aro sat down on the edge as Marcus walked in and took his place on the other side.

"Aro?" Caius asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my little snow leopard?"

"You quoted the Bible."

"James 1:2-3, I believe."

"Yes." Caius played with the blankets shyly. "How did you know that?"

"Jasper?" Aro asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked from his room.

"Do you still have those things?"

"Yes. They're in mah desk drawer."

"Could you have Carlisle bring them here?"

Ten seconds later, Carlisle handed Aro a stack of paper then dashed back into Jasper's room to treat more bites. Aro reached over to his robe, which was on the end of the bed, and pulled out another stack. He rapidly organized them chronologically then handed the stack to Caius. Aro then trained his eyes on the floor. The maddening thing was that Caius read at human pace, slowly shuffling through the papers. Aro counted. When he got to twenty-one shuffles, he waited breathlessly. He heard the paper shuffle again then a hand was placed gently on his.

"Aro, look at me."

Aro did so shyly. Caius was smiling, which made him feel better. The albino drew him close and embraced him.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed," he said softly.

"After all the hell I gave you about your beliefs?" Aro asked bitterly.

"'Marvel not, my brethren, if the world hates you,'" Caius replied.

"Yes for 'If the world hate you, ye know that it hated me before you.'"

"Amen," Jasper said from his room.

"I notice that it ends on your letter to Jasper," Caius said.

"Ah didn't gets the chance ta write him back. Ah thought Ah'd answer when he got here."

"…No offense, but I'd rather you write me," Aro said with a snort.

"Why?"

"I can't take you seriously with that accent."

Edward, Caius, and Alice all laughed from different rooms. Caius wiped the tears from his eyes and settled back against his pillow.

"Oh, Aro," he sighed. "Just because he sounds like he doesn't know anything doesn't mean that is the case. He's more biblically sound than I am."

"Maybe if'n ya'd study ev'ry day," Jasper muttered.

"Oh, like you read the Bible every day?" Edward demanded from the living room.

"Ah try."

"I…can't argue with that," Edward admitted.

"Still…I'd prefer if you write," Aro said quietly.

"I've told you before that I can speak normally," Jasper said, his accent disappearing.

Aro flinched. "Now you sound strange."

"Would you rather me sound strange or stupid?"

"Neither."

"Then you're S.O.L."

Aro's face went blank. Caius laughed and defined it for him.

"Oh."

"Would you like me to address your questions then?" Caius asked.

"Could you?"

"I can try. If I don't know something, I'll refer you to Jazz or Carlisle."

"Sounds reasonable."

Caius picked up the letter again. "You asked how to know if we can trust the Bible, yes?"

Aro gestured at the letter with an irritated look on his face. "Yes."

"Humor me." Aro rolled his eyes but nodded. "Now, what exactly do you want to trust the Bible on?"

"Inerrancy. Just because I haven't spotted something doesn't mean that it's completely true. Men wrote it, and men are fallible."

"But the Scriptures were inspired by God," Edward said simply.

"True, but they were _written_ by _men_ ," Aro emphasized.

Caius looked unsure, so Jasper spoke up.

"If'n the New Testament is true, then Jesus rose from the dead, rahght?"

"Right."

"If'n Jesus rose from the dead, then he wuz the Son of God."

"Yes."

"If'n he wuz the Son of God, then he knew ev'rythin' and talked only truth."

"Since we've established the whole Trinity thing, yes."

"In John 10:35, Jesus says that the Scriptures cain't be broken."

"Yeah!" Caius exclaimed. "And Matthew 5:18 says that not one 'jot or tittle', or the smallest detail, of God's law will pass away!"

"Yep," Jasper said, sounding pleased. "Followin' so far?"

"Yes," Aro said.

"So if'n God can do that, then he can certainly inspire men ta write the Bible, preserve it fer 1500 years, and keep out non canonical stuff lahke that stupid Gospel of Thomas 'n' the one from Mary 'n' stuff."

Aro sat back, looking thoughtful. "I suppose that's true enough."

"True enough!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I've never thought to put it like that! Jasper, you're brilliant!"

"Um…thanks?"

"Now you rest. I have to go tend to Caius."

"Okay."

Carlisle was suddenly there. He moved the pile of letters to the bedside table then pulled back the blankets, looking over the pale form with a critical eye.

"You don't have as many bites as Jasper did."

"Jasper laid on top of me so I wouldn't get bit as much."

Aro blinked, standing up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

Aro sped over to Jasper's room to find the door shut. He knocked and was beckoned in by a tired voice.

"Why did you do that?"

Jasper tugged the blankets up higher and turned over on his side. "It don't matter."

"Yes, it does," Aro said.

"No, it don't."

Aro leaned against the doorframe and frowned deeply. "Jasper…" he insisted.

Jasper surged out of bed and stood there naked. "'Cuz nobody should have ta look lahke meh!"

Aro could do nothing but stare as Marcus came up behind him. There were so many scars that it was scary, and not just the shiny looking new ones. Carlisle shoved by the two Volturi leaders and guided Jasper back into bed.

"Stay put, Jazz," he said compassionately, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, Papa," Jasper muttered.

Carlisle paused two steps away. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

"Whatever," Jasper muttered, hiding under the blankets.

Carlisle looked pained, and his eyes held tears when he pushed past Aro and Marcus. His hand brushed Aro's and a question slammed into the Volturi leader. _'I don't know how to help him. What do I do, God?'_

Aro stared at the lump under the blankets. "Carlisle's right, Jasper. There's nothing wrong with having scars. It attests to what a great warrior you are."

"But Ah don't wanna be a warrior."

"What do you want to be?"

"Ah…Ah don't know. A teacher? Somebody who does some good."

"You're already a teacher."

"Ah is?"

"You're teaching me. And Caius. And Edward. And Alice. Even Carlisle, for crying out loud, and he's a preacher's son!"

"Ha, ha, make fun of the preacher's boy," Carlisle said dryly as the Cullens laughed. Jasper tittered.

"Well, Adam's race is led more by footprints than guideposts," Aro said with a smile.

Caius yelped. "You've been in my room!"

"Yes, but that's not where the book was."

"It wasn't?"

Jasper laughed. "Ya moved it after he found out you was a halfling 'cuz he spent so much time in your room."

"Oh yeah…I hid it in the study."

"What book?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, _Lord Foulgrin's Letters."_

" _Lord_ …never heard of it."

"It's like the _Screwtape Letters_ , Dad. Only more modern," Edward said from the kitchen; they could smell fried chicken.

"Oh. That one I've read many times."

Aro shook his head and came to sit on the bed. "Jasper, you're a wonderful boy. You know Scripture as well as Carlisle. So you've got a few scars. So what? Everybody has scars. Yours just happen to be physical, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Some of mine are physical, too."

Jasper's head slipped out of the blankets. "Really?"

"Yes. I suffered at the hands of my own father, which I've told you about. I have scars from taking over the vampire world as well. The Romanian coven contained fierce fighters, and they did not give up their reign easily."

"Can…Can Ah…?" Jasper looked reluctant to finish the question.

Aro walked over and shut the window and the curtains then gestured for Marcus to come in and shut the door. He then began to disrobe. Jasper sat up and watched intently. When the shirt came off, Jasper gasped, getting up and blurring over to lightly touch the upraised skin. Some were knife marks. Some were burns. Some looked like bludgeons. Then there were the bite marks. There weren't nearly as many as were on Jasper, but there was a fair amount. Aro let him trace them for a minute then took his hands.

"You're no monster, Jasper Whitlock. You're just a diamond in the rough. Even I made the mistake of thinking that there was nothing behind that southern accent. Now, get back into bed before Carlisle lectures me."

Jasper laid back down and Aro covered him up then got dressed again. Marcus opened the door and jumped when Carlisle was standing there with his arms crossed. Aro shook his head, gesturing at Jasper.

"He's back in bed. You can't lecture us."

"Caius is done."

Aro and Marcus left, looking back to see Carlisle press a kiss on Jasper's forehead.

They were caught as they walked into Edward's room. Carlisle snagged their arms.

_"Thank you,"_ he said in ancient Greek, their native tongue.

_"He would have done the same for me,"_ Aro replied. _"I know he would have."_

_"He's just so insecure sometimes. I know he can't help it, and I don't know how to help him when it comes on."_

_"I've dealt with vampires like that. Jane and Alec for example."_

_"I love him. I do, but I wish…"_

Caius snickered, looking amused.

_"Something funny?"_ Aro asked lightly.

_"Choose your next words carefully."_

_"Why?"_ Carlisle asked.

_"Tell them why, Jazz."_

_"Might be because I can speak the language,"_ Jasper replied from his room.

"Sorry, Jasper," Carlisle muttered in embarrassment.

All of them relaxed as a wave of calm and affection washed over the room.

"Ah don't mind none. Ah wish Ah wasn't so broken, too."

"I want to disagree," Carlisle said softly. "I want to say you're not broken. But I can't, Jasper. I'm sorry."

Esme appeared in the doorway. "We're patching up the cracks and that's all we can do."

Carlisle smiled at his wife and kissed her gently as Alice carried in two plates full of fried chicken and mashed potatoes smothered in brown cream gravy. Edward passed by on the way to Jasper's room.

"It's not as good as Jasper's," Alice said as she set the plate down on Caius' lap. "But you'd better say it's twenty times better or your little wife is going to slap you."

"Yes dear," Caius laughed. As one they bowed their heads, and they heard Edward speak. Carlisle bowed his head as soon as the first word left his son's mouth while it took Esme a second more to register that they were praying. Aro and Marcus watched them, listening to the words.

"Father, thank you for this meal, and thank you for family, in all its forms. Thank you for your Word, and thank you for your love, which sustains us. Thank you for Carlisle."

"Thank you for Aro and Marcus," Caius said softly.

"And thank ya fer Maria," Jasper added. "'Cuz without her, Ah'd be dead."

Aro's jaw dropped, and so did Marcus', Carlisle's, and Esme's, and the latter two looked up in disbelief as the four halflings said, "Amen."

"Jasper Cullen!" Carlisle gasped. "I…I can't…Why did you… _What?!"_

"She made meh a halflin', Papa," Jasper said matter-of-factly. "Without her, ya wouldn't have meh in yer family."

"Or me," Alice said, sitting beside her husband and eating her potatoes.

"Or me," Edward said.

"Or me," Caius said with a grin.

"…Alice I can understand because Jasper changed her into a halfling," Aro said slowly. "But Caius and Edward?"

"Without Jasper, I wouldn't have become a Christian," Caius said between bites as they stretched their minds out so that their families could taste the food. "If I hadn't become a Christian, I wouldn't have had a reason to return to North America and spend time in Texas."

"If he hadn't come back to Texas, then he and Jasper wouldn't have saved my life," Edward put in. "And I wouldn't be alive. And if I weren't alive, I never would have come back. And if I hadn't come back, Dad wouldn't have gone Rochester. If Dad hadn't gone to Rochester, Rosalie would have died. If Rose had died, there would be no Emmett. If there was no me, no Rose, and no Emmett, we wouldn't be a family."

The implications of what had just been said made the house ring with silence. Jasper and Edward carried their plates in and Jasper slipped under the covers with Caius. He looked at each of them, including Rosalie and Emmett, who had dashed up to stare at the halflings in shock.

"Ah repeat, thank ya, God, fer Maria," Jasper said then resumed eating.

"I…I suppose you've got a point," Carlisle stammered.

"Of course he does," Edward said with a nod. "He's Jasper. He usually doesn't do things that don't have some sort of a point."

"Except his sister," Caius quipped.

There were snarls from everybody there, even Edward and Alice.

"He's rahght. That was a double barrel, not a point," Jasper said with a snicker.

Alice hiccoughed in her effort to not laugh. "You are so sleeping alone for the next eternity."

Caius laughed. "You aren't going to make me cry, sister. I was alone for three thousand years."

Alice turned and pouted at Jasper. He shook his head just as Caius said.

"Don't you dare, Jasper!"

Jasper looked at him then back to Alice. "If'n he'd stayed quiet…"

Alice clapped eagerly as Caius shattered the plate in his lap, which was mercifully empty. Lust raced through every mind that Caius' was touching, which was everybody's in both the Olympic and Volturi covens. Alice swore, doubling over.

"Jasper!"

Jasper laughed, sitting back happily, immune to his own power. "Ya didn't say ta exclude you."

Emmett and Rosalie were suddenly gone, and they heard the door open and shut. Carlisle looked pained as he avoided looking at his wife. Aro and Marcus blinked; though they had years of control behind them, the feeling permeated every inch of their bodies and it would have been difficult to resist if their wives were still alive.

"Wow. That's your power? Inducing lust?" Aro asked, swallowing hard.

"No."

"So it's a part of it?"

"Yep."

"Oh. What's your power?"

"We call it empathy," Caius groaned, looking ready to kill Jasper. "Now soothe it away, or so help me _I'll_ rip _it_ off of you."

"His power?"

"Naw," Jasper said with another laugh. "A rather intimate limb." Caius reached over and grabbed his throat. "Fahne, fahne!"

A wave of calm rushed over them, bathing them in soothing relief. It took twenty rushes of the calm feelings before the lust was completely gone. Everybody relaxed, and Caius and Alice flopped back against the pillows.

"Didn't think that one through, did you," Caius muttered.

"Shut up, Whitey."

There were rapid footsteps and Jane and Alec stood there, looking rather disheveled.

"What happened?" Jane asked, her face carefully blank.

"Jasper was teasing me, Jane," Caius said, looking exhausted. "I should have pulled my mind back."

"Wait, that was all through _you?!_ " Marcus gasped.

"Yes."

"Can you do multiple targets?" Aro asked eagerly.

"Ah can do whole armies," Jasper replied. "Ah can also do animals."

"Ooh," Aro looked extremely fascinated. "You have a good one, Carlisle."

"It's a pain in the ass," the country boy muttered.

"What?" Aro was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah don't just control 'em. Ah feel 'em, too. Ev'ry emotion a ev'rybody here. I know what they's feelin'. Jane 'n' Alec ain't neva felt lust afore so they's confused 'n' scared."

Aro spun to look at them. "Come here," he ordered. They approached, heads lowered. Aro drew them close, kissing them. "It's alright, my _ta paidiá mou._ It's alright."

"We don't understand, Master," Alec whispered.

"I would not expect you to. You are both very young physically. The youngest we allow as vampires. There are many human experiences that you've never had. Know that with us, you are safe. You are heard. You are _mine_. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," they both said as they bared their throats.

Aro took his sweet time biting them then sent them to bear the news of Jasper's power to the others. They looked better.

"Poor things," Carlisle murmured.

"Their bodies are young," Aro said with a nod. "They still act like children sometimes. I am understanding up to a point. Then they must be punished for their behavior."

"Agreed," Carlisle said. "That is where spankings come in."

Aro looked interested. "Spanking? That is how you keep order in your house?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"Do you spank your mate, as well?"

Carlisle was shaking his head, but Esme giggled. "Only when he's feeling playful!"

Edward balked. _"Mom!"_ he yelled, covering his ears as Carlisle looked mortified.

Alice, Jasper, and Caius chortled. "Shit, Edward," Jasper laughed. "That ain't even the worst thing they do in their bedroom!"

"I don't want to know!" Edward shouted.

"Jasper!" Carlisle barked. " _That_ is none of your concern! Now be quiet!"

Jasper snickered. "Sorry, Papa."

Alice giggled herself. "I've heard some weird things with my human family."

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

"Do you have a comment?" Aro asked dryly to Caius.

"Remember that thing you used to do with Sulpicia with your fangs and her—"

"Caius!" Aro spat.

"Okay. We're done now," Caius said, sitting back and grinning in amusement. Alice and Jasper looked as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Ta be fair," Jasper said, eyes gleaming. "Mama started it."

Aro and Carlisle glared at her. "I love you, my blessing above all," Carlisle said. "But there are some things we don't joke about. I would never spank you."

"Lucky," Edward muttered.

"Now, that's enough excitement. Jasper and Caius need rest. Everybody out," Carlisle ordered.

They were given a look then the door shut. Caius laughed softly as they situated themselves under the covers.

"Who would have thought the day would come where Aro would willingly listen to another vampire's orders!"

"I heard that, Caius," Aro said from the living room.

"I know."

There was a growl that made the albino laugh again. _"Se agapó, Aro."_

_"S' 'agapó, epísis, leopárdali chóni._ But you are trying my patience."

"Sorry," Caius sighed then yawned.

_'Jasper?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Are you wearing anything?'_

Jasper snickered. _'No. And Ah knows that you ain't.'_

_'I'm too tired to get dressed.'_

_'Me, too.'_

They shrugged it off and simply turned away from each other, quickly falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah'll keep writin' if'n yous will," Jasper promised.

"I will. And I must say that your penmanship has improved greatly since we've been writing each other," Aro complimented.

Jasper beamed proudly. "Ah's been workin' on it!"

"I can tell," Aro said with a smile then he turned to Carlisle. "Well, Carlisle, we must part again."

"Indeed we must."

"I have something for your coven."

Aro snapped his fingers and Marcus, Caius, and Alice each came forward with a Volturi crest in each hand. Aro took the first one from Marcus.

"Normally I would bite you, but you are not becoming a part of our coven in that way. Bow your head, Carlisle."

Carlisle did so and the crest was slipped onto his neck.

"Esme."

She bowed, and he put it around her neck. They paused, waiting to see who would be called next. It would be according to rank. Aro took the first one from Caius.

"Jasper."

Aro expected complaints from the "children" but none came, so he slipped the crest onto Jasper's neck. He then did Edward, then Emmett, then Rosalie. His curiosity was burning, but he pronounced the blessing first.

"I declare that the Olympic coven and Volturi coven are linked. We are family now." He paused. "But why did the others not complain when I called out Jasper as second in command?"

"Hey, he was basically second anyway," Emmett said with a shrug. "He save my wife from getting raped by assholes. I'd follow him anywhere. Only if Pops ain't around, though." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Edward smiled. "He's more dominant than me and Emmett combined. He is my halfling coven leader, and now he leads me in this coven. Behind Dad and Mom, of course. I'd trust him over Emmett in a fight."

"Hey!" Emmett said. "I'm stronger!"

"But he's smarter," Rosalie snorted.

"Ah ain't smart," Jasper mumbled.

"Yes, you are," all of the Cullens, plus Caius, said at once.

"Ah can't even figure out why _y_ is 42," Jasper muttered.

"Because _m_ is multiplied by _x_ then you add _b_ ," Carlisle said patiently.

Jasper made a face. "Stupid 'rithmatic. Ah'd rather take the damned hick'ry stick."

Caius yipped in laughter while Alice covered her mouth. Aro and Marcus and the rest of the Volturi looked confused.

"I'll explain later, Aro," Caius snickered.

"Right…Well, we're leaving," Aro said.

He and Carlisle gripped forearms, staring each other down.

"You don't want to?" Carlisle asked guardedly.

"No," Aro said flatly.

"The invitation is there."

"I will bear that in mind. Until we meet again, Carlisle Cullen."

They bowed to each other then the Volturi were gone. As soon as they were, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Esme had their crests off and were looking at them. Jasper traced his, having seen it a long time ago. Carlisle was the same way.

"Cool! It's kinda like what you gave us, Dad!" Edward exclaimed.

"Eh, ours is cooler," Emmett said.

"This is a great honor," Jasper whispered.

"What?" Edward asked. "Well, yeah. Of course it is. I mean, how many vampires get a Volturi crest?"

"He isn't talking about the crest," Carlisle said. "Do you understand what Aro just did?"

"Um…he made us Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"No, or else he would have bitten us," Edward said in confusion. "He always bites all of his coven so they know who's in charge."

"He called us family," Esme said thoughtfully.

"He only calls Volturi family," Edward replied.

"Then what did he do?" Emmett demanded.

Carlisle looked solemn. "He combined our covens. We are at each other's call now. We are one, yet separate. We are like extended family."

"That's not possible," Edward argued.

"Yes, it is," Jasper said, straightening up. "It just ain't been done in over fifteen hundred years. The Romanian coven wuz the ones who started it. If they granted ya their crest, you were considered a part a the coven even if'n ya weren't. That wuz the greatest favor they could grant ta ya. If'n somebody willingly killed a trustmate, as they're called, while they wuz wearin' their crest, or if'n it was just known that they wuz a trustmate, the penalty wuz instant death. Ev'rybody who had that status wuz either wiped out or went inta hidin' after the Volturi took over. In all their fifteen hundred years of rulin', they ain't neva granted a single vampire ta be a trustmate. Until now."

Carlisle smiled. "I couldn't put it better myself."

"Yeah ya could. You ain't got a stupid accent."

"I like my little soldier's accent," Esme said, mussing his hair.

Carlisle snorted, and spoke with his own British accent. "Of course I have an accent. I have simply tamed it, whilst you allow yours to run around wild."

Jasper laughed. "Ah guess that's true."

They turned and walked back toward the house. Carlisle slipped an arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

Carlisle looked hesitant. "Would you like to do a Bible study?"

"Oh, Dad!" Emmett groused.

"I wasn't asking you, Emmett," Carlisle growled. He looked back at Jasper. "Well?"

Jasper smiled. "Sure, Papa."

Carlisle's joy washed over Jasper and he chuckled. Oh, how he loved this family!


End file.
